Dragon Ball Alternate Ep 1
by Tyoung32
Summary: This is Dragon Ball Alternate. The alternate timeline, where things happened differently, changing the story you know.


Dragon Ball Alternate (DBZRP)

[It starts off right after Bardock's team drags Bardock back to planet Vegeta after his injuries. Instead of taking off, Fasha, Borgos, Tora, and Shugesh decided to wait around for their leader.]

[The healing chamber opens as Bardock steps out. Everyone, including the doctor around him.]

Doctor: "Bardock, how are you feeling?"

[He looks around and then stares at his crew as they give a smirk of approval at him, his face not showing the same, their grins quickly going away. Bardock looks down at the doctor then back at his crew.]

Bardock: "Let's go team, I have to talk to you guys." [he cuts his eyes at the Doctor] "Alone."

[They walk off as the doctor looks on in confusion. A short walk later….]

Tora: "What do you mean Frieza's going to betray us!? How do you know!?"

Bardock: "I can't explain it but I saw it in…a vision. While sitting in the healing chamber.."

Fasha: "Wow you got hit harder than I thought Bardock."

Bardock: "You guys have to believe me. I expect this from anyone else, but I need you guys to believe me. I wouldn't make something up. These visions, they felt so real."

[Shugesh chews on a bar then turns to the window of baby saiyans. He then swallows]

Shugesh: "Hey Bardock! There's your son." [Bardock looks at the name. "Kakarot huh?" Shugesh turns on the scouter and starts to snicker.] "Oh man. I'm not even going to ruin that for you. Check your scouter Bardock."

Bardock: [Turns on his scouter and stands disappointed.] "What…five?"

[The rest of the team laughs as they continue walking]

Tora: "Well there's always training."

[Just then a bunch of soldiers come running past,]

Tora: "Hey whats the rush!?"

Soldier: "Not that its for you, but The king is taking a stand against Frieza! We must go provide support. Don't get in the way!"

[The crew looks back at Bardock]

Bardock: "I'll stand here and wait for an apology." [He smirks but then his visions come back. He holds his head going to the floor as the visions happen. ]

Fasha: [They gather around him to make sure he's okay] "Bardock? What's wrong!?"

[He quickly runs off into the direction the soldiers went.]

Bardock: "I have to stop Frieza! For the sake of our race!"

Tora: [Reaches a hand out for him to stop as he runs off] "Bardock no! You'll be a fool for trying!"

[Scene changes to King Vegeta and his men, as he fights Frieza's soldiers just as before. He comes up to Frieza as the scence normally plays out until…]

Frieza: "Seems your men are a little blue in the face with Fear." [He laughs as King Vegeta looks back to see his men shiver in fear]

Bardock: [He slides in beside King V.] "Don't worry, He's not alone tyrant."

[The King gives a nod of acknowledgement to Bardock then turns back to Frieza]

Frieza: [Laughs] "Zarbon, take care of this low level fool while I handle his King."

Zarbon: [He grins and walks forward facing Bardock.] "Yes my lord."

[Bardock charges and he and Zarbon exchange punches. Zarbon obviously toying with him. The King and Frieza go through their same exchange Until Frieza lands the devastating uppercut, leaving the King on the floor.]

Bardock: "King Vegeta!" [Bardock manages to tackle Zarbon into the wall then lunges forward at Frieza. Just before he can land a punch on him, Zarbon slams an Elegant blaster into him, leaving him, battered bloody and bruised on the floor. They lay there, the king and the low level, with no movement. Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbon turn to leave. Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos stand now in front of the crowd in shock and awe.]

Fasha: "We should of believed him… Why didn't we listen, he'd never lie to us." [The whole crew shakes with sadness and anger.

[Frieza, Dodoria's and Zarbon's scouter goes off as the crew's ki spikes. Still unimpressed.]

Frieza: "Dodoria, clear the lot of them will you?"

[With a wide turn Dodoria fires a huge Mouth Blast at the two bodies on the ground. Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, and Tora all quickly run to the King and Bardock. Shielding their bodies from the blast. The light blinding.]

[When everything clears, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and Tora join Bardock and the King on the floor. Not moving. The others ran in cowardice. A minute later Bardock struggles up, lifting first his head, then sits up holding his head.]

Bardock: "Wha- what happened?" [He looks around seeing the king] "Hm.." [He turns and sees his crew all immobilized but somehow still breathing] "Gah! Fasha! Borgos! Shugesh! Tora!" [Enter Headband scene except in the palace.]

[Bardock takes off after Frieza. (Exact same scene when Frieza throws the death ball)]

[Back at the palace, the king lays there, seemingly dead. In his mind a voice plays]

Vegeta: "Pathetic!"

[The King stands in the nothingness and looks around]

King V: "Son!? Is that you!?"

Vegeta: "Don't call me that!" [A full grown Vegeta appears] "My real father wouldn't have been defeated. Not so easily. You've made a mockery of our race!"

King V: [He growls in anger, clenching his fists] "What was that!? I try to save my own blood and that's how you repay me?!"

Vegeta: "Heh.. It seems I'm better off with the freak anyways. A real Father, no, a real king wouldn't let himself be defeated. He wouldn't lie down on the ground while he's still breathing. Get up! This fight isn't over! Show that tyrant how you should never spill royal blood! Don't be a weakling!"

King V: [Back outside of his mind in the palace Bardock's crew, battered and bruised make their way to their feet. Struggling to stand.] "I'm not a weakling." [ The words come out as quiet as his breath. His head starts to move as he tries to lift himself, his eyes turning green. The crew looks on in disbelief as he makes his way to his feet. The room filling with wind. His muscles bulge a good bit as his hair turns golden….]

Tora: [Holding his arm, in shock like everyone else] "No way…"

Shugesh: [Eyes widen as he shakes a little] "I thought it was just a legend."

[Fasha and Borgos stand there in shock as well as the King now stands as if he was unphased by Frieza's recent attack. He looks at himself for a few quick seconds then turns to the crew. ]

King V: [Without turning around] "You four. Time to make your race proud. You'll be duly noted if you can accomplish one simple task…. Get my son off Frieza's ship. Your lives aren't important in this mission. His is. Now get going."

[Without Hesitation, they all fly out and head to the back of Frieza's ship. The King, after standing a few more seconds, floats up to the battle scene. At this time Bardock has thrown the riot javelin and gets swallowed by the death ball. He watches as the Death ball heads towards him and the planet. Saiyan after saiyan being swallowed by it.]

King V: "Frieza!" [He catches his attention and Frieza looks on in awe]

Frieza: "Why is he glowing!? Why is he alive is the better question! It doesn't matter now, you'll be destroyed in a matter of seconds now!" [He lets out a maniacal laugh]

[King Vegeta flies up a little more as the death ball approaches. Then, he extends both of his palms out as he catches it. The death ball still pushing him back, but a lot slower. Behind him, Cumber, Kaddish and Vestro, the three saiyan Elites stand behind him in shock and disbelief.]

Cumber: "Leave it to the King..To bring truth to a legend.."

Vestro: "We can't just stand here. Let's go!" [They all three rush off into the battlefield, taking out Frieza's men blow by blow.]

Kaddish: "Hold on my King you can do it!"

[The King Struggles with the death ball as it seems]

King V: [Thinking] "Those low levels need to hurry up! He's standing between the ship, so I can't throw this back…"

[Inside the ship an explosion occurs, making a hole in the wall. The crew rush in, Tora first, as they rush down the hallway]

Tora: "Prince Vegeta! Where are you!?"

[They continue running as they see Nappa and Raditz walking towards them down the hallway. They turn around with a confused look]

Nappa: "What are you four doing here?"

Shugesh: "General Nappa! The King and Frieza are fighting, don't you hear it outside!? We've been sent here to retrieve the Prince we have to go now!"

Raditz: [As he begins to speak Vegeta's door opens] "That's ridicu-"

[Vegeta comes running out to the crew, looking at their bruised bodies and torn armor]

Vegeta: "That's good enough for me, let's get out of here."

Nappa: "But Vegeta-"

Vegeta: "Are you disobeying a direct order Nappa!?"

[Nappa corrects himself as Vegeta nods at Bardock's team and they all run off down the hallways. Before they could reach the hole in the wall the team created Dodoria steps out]

Dodoria: "No one's going anywhere! I'm making sure of-"

[Vegeta never stopped running, as he plunges into the gut of Dodoria, sending him into a wall. Vegeta, runs to the hole and Fires a ki wave down the hallway that Dodoria was sent down. The rest of the saiyans follow him out.]

[Outside, The King spots Vegeta and the others making their way out]

King V: [He smirks] "Frieza! Your time is up!" [He lets out a loud roar as a golden aura gathers around him. The death ball reverses direction being pushed back]

[Frieza looks on in shock]

Frieza: "What!? How can he!? There's no way!"

[In that moment King Vegeta launches the death ball back at Frieza, at twice the speed it came down.]

Frieza: "No!" [Trying to hold it back] "How can this be!? I wont be defeated by a monkey!"

[The ball consumes Frieza and goes flying, right over the ship… (Of course he's not dead)]

Zarbon: "Everyone! Retreat! We have to go after Master Frieza!" [The remaining soldiers retreat while some saiyans still shoot at them. The king watches as they retreat. The prince, Nappa and Raditz, along with Bardock's team all land beside him. As the ship leaves.]

Prince V: "Aren't you going to shoot down the ship father?"

King V: [He grins as the ship leaves] "I would son, but I have nothing left." [At that moment, the King collapses as Nappa catches him, returning to his base form. ]

Nappa: "Sire!?"

[They fly him back to the healing chambers. On the way, Vegeta looks up at his father, lost in thought.]

Vegeta: [Thinks] "He's…become a legend…a super saiyan. Which means I should become one too with time. But I'm sure the more I train, the faster I'll achieve this greatness."

Cumber: [Thinks] "He's broken the myth. Super saiyans do exist. But is it just for the royal family? No.. It can't be. I'll achieve this form somehow. I have to."

Tora: [As they place the king in the healing chamber, everyone from Bardock's team also takes a chamber and steps inside.] [Thinks] "Bardock…I'm sorry."

[The following day, the saiyan civilians from nearly all over the planet gather around outside the palace as the royal guards line up in two straight lines. At the end of the lines stand King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and General Nappa. In front of them, bowing, Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos, all healed from their recent fight with the tyrant Frieza. The king steps forward.]

King Vegeta: "Look at these four saiyans in front of me. If it wasn't for these four brave soldiers, our prince, no, our planet would probably be no more. I wanted to thank your four personally, by throwing a festival in your honor for today. So everyone eat and drink to your stomach's content! While that's going on.."[He looks back at the saiyans behind him, the ones that cowered in fear when in front of Frieza] "I'll be getting rid of some trash."

[On top of a building behind the crowd of saiyans, six more saiyans look on at the festivities. The one standing in the middle, In all black, but loose spandex, his hands covered in red gloves, is named Bronx, the leader of the notorious North Side Saiyans. His hair short but spiky. He has three scars going diagonally across his left eye. His old red boots have a black stripe on the back.  
To his right, his son, the kid saiyan Borough, the same age as Vegeta. His hair hangs down to his waist. He dawns a gold armor under his black spandex, the spandex torn off at his right knee cap, exposing his leg. Only one shoulder plate on the right side. He wears white gloves and boots on his hands and feet.  
To the right of Borough is Rooklyn. He has long hair like Borough's, same length, but has a bit darker skin. He stays shirtless, wearing black casual saiyan wear pants and boots. The pants a little baggy, showing the waist of his short spandex. He has on two bronze gauntlets around his wrists. And a scar on his left pectoral.  
Sitting in front of him over the edge of the building is Hattan. His hair goes down to just below his shoulders, with a piece sticking out the right side of his head. He has two small scars under his left eye that trail down to his chin. He's shirtless also with greenish saiyan casual wear pants. The legs tucked into his black boots. He has red wraps wrapped around his wrist all the way up to his knuckles.  
Floating right under them are Harlem and Boston. Boston's hair sticking up almost replicating a super saiyan four's. He dawns a red saiyan casual wear jacket, with the royal symbol torn off of the right pectoral. The jacket rest over a dark blue spandexed shirt. His pants are black, casual, draping over saiyan combat boots. Black gloves with the knuckles showing appear on his hands. Harlem's hair spikes up short. He wears an old saiyan black saiyan gi that's outlined in light purple. With black fingerless gloves and black boots to finish his outfit.]

Hattan: "Look at them. They think they're so high and mighty because their king broke the mold on their worthless lives by proving a legend is real."

Rooklyn: "What I don't understand is. How he did it. If it was about power levels, Bronx should be one by now too."

Boston: [looks at Bronx] "What you thinkin' cousin Bronx? It's gotta be something else right. Especially when fighting that Ice Jin. Something must of clicked in him."

Harlem: "Hmph."

[Borough stays quiet looking up at his fathter, thinking to himself] "I wanna be a super saiyan now. No matter what I'll be one. The strongest one…"

Bronx: [He stares at the party for a bit. Then turns walking away. Everyone following him, back to North side.] "No one knows what it is. But I'll be the next one to find out. And when I do so will you all. Now that Vegeta has a secret, he'll teach it to his Elites. Then you'll be outclassed…"

[Scene fades out as they continue walking back to North Side.]


End file.
